Tricks Are For Kids
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: 22, married, and full of many pranking ideas, Tori Harris plays a sneaky prank on her husband even if tricks are for kids. Tandre One Shot. Review, favorite, follow, etc. Sorry for typos.
1. Chapter 1

**Biofreeze**

_**Hi readers. Got this idea from watching Prank vs Prank on Youtube. Enjoy.**_

* * *

(Tori's POV)

"Tori get back here! Holy fuck! My balls!"

Andre stumbled out of the restroom only in boxers holding his crotch in pain. I laughed as I looked at that scene through the camera screen. The image on the video camera was the exact same as what was happening in reality. I ran backwards, looking behind me occasionally in case of injuries while I continued recording Andre attempting to catch me for pranking him. So I was watching Splashface a few days ago and I saw a Prank vs Pranks video that involved Jeana using Biofreeze to "massage" her boyfriend, Jesse, on Valentines Day. So that gave me the idea to put Biofreeze on Andre's boxers while he was showering. Now he was wobbling around his house trying to catch me for pranking him while I, being the wonderful wife I am, record it so this can go on Splashface. Andre kept stumbling across the hall, holding his balls to make it warm somehow as he tries to catch me.

"Tori! Ahhh! My balls are freezing! What the hell did you do?!" he pants, leaning against the hallway wall, hands grasped around his dick.

I instantly stop laughing and say with a shrug, acting normal, "Oh you know just put Biofreeze in your boxers when you were showering."

"BIOFREEZE?!"

"Yep!" I said switching back to laughing again.

"Are you fucking serious?! Don't you know I'll have probably light my balls on fire just to make them normal temperature?!"

I say in between laughs, "Oh hush, honey, stop exaggerating."

"Tori you're the one that has to deal with this-AHHHH MY BALLS! They're so fucking cold!"

I roared and continued recording this hilarious scene. I don't care if I'm 22 and married to Andre and people say tricks are for kids or whatever, this is funnier than Jimmy Fallon! As I kept laughing, Andre gave a scowl at the camera. He straightened his posture and tried to ignore the pain in his boxers as much as he could and walked up to me, while I was unaware. He grabbed the camera from my hands and tossed it behind him. I finally became aware when the video camera left my hands.

"Hey!" I complained, "that was a good-Hey!"

Andre picked me up and carried me on my shoulders as he continued down the hall. I kept laughing and kicking to try to escape because I knew what he was gonna do and I wanted to tease him a little by acting like I didn't want it.

"Andre put me down!"

"Nope!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting revenge!"

He finally stopped at his room and tossed me on the bed. I lay back flat on the bed, giggling as Andre toppled on top of me. He gave me a naughty smirk. I smiled back knowing I wanted this as much as he did. The lust and love that I could see in his eyes were intense. My husband had only his boxers on and now we're lying in bed together probably about to make love all day.

"You're the one that froze my balls, so you'll be the one responsible for it."

"I know," I say with a happy smile, "now hurry up and do me then."

"Well," he turns his head to the drawer with a smirk, "I've got more plans on my mind."

I turn my head. It was the can of Biofreeze and rubber gloves I used to prank Andre. Left it in Andre's room. Fuck I'm screwed. Andre looks back at me removes my shirt and bra without my protest. He grabs the prank items, shoving the gloves on and squeezed some Biofreeze gel on his hands, which were protected completely by the gloves. he rubs his hands together, smearing the gel onto both of his hands as he stared at my breasts licking his lips. I smile, knowing that my breasts were going to be frozen, but at least I could have Andre caress them. Andre finished spreading the gel on both hands and place them on my breast. I gasp, arching my back as I felt the frozen gel touch my sensitive skin along with Andre's hands. His hands caressed me lovingly, rubbing them roughly and passionately like the way I loved.

Andre chuckled and said, "See? A hot summer day and it feels nice to cool off, right?"

"Yeah," I say in between pants, "says the one who kept on complaining after I did the exact same to his dick."

"A dick is more sensitive then boobs, honey."

"So? Shouldn't you at least be happy that I cooled you off?"

"Oh so you want me to do the same to your pussy?"

"No! No! I'm sensitive there!"

"Exactly."

"Oh shut up."

My husband chuckled kissing me on the cheek and replying, "C'mon I know you're enjoying this."

"I know."

"Good," he stop caressing my breasts and looked at them. They were wet and slick from the gel and the more Andre stared at them the more I noticed how turned on he was.

"Fuck, Tori," he muttered in awe, "you're so damn beautiful, then again that's what makes you who you are."

"Stop staring and remove those stupid boxers. Didn't you say they're frozen?"

He gave a wide smirk and stared at the clothing left on me which were my sleeping shorts and my lacy red thong under that which Andre doesn't know about.

He replies, "Getting impatient are we?"

"Very."

"Well sorry but I'm not done with playing with your body."

He removed my shorts and then cocked his eye brows at the sight of my thongs. I smiled happily at the surprise for Andre. I knew my husband would love this.

"What naughty clothing you have, Tori."

"I saved it for you cause I knew you would love it."

He kissed my sensually around the edges of the thongs. I squirmed under the touch but it was so torturous.

"Andre...please...my thongs..."

He smiled against my thigh and then looked at my dripping wet thongs, licking his lips and removing the last piece of clothing off me. He pulled his last bit of clothing and positioned himself for entrance. I felt his tip against me and it was freezing. Maybe it won't be a problem since this isn't the first time Andre and I've had sex. He thrust into me with ease but I gasped at the feeling of how intensely cold Andre was. I guess I used to much Biofreeze for Andre's boxers.

"Holy shit! Andre you're freezing!"

"It's your fault for putting the Biofreeze in my underwear."

"Oh just shut up."

"Damn Tori, you're so warm and tight, I knew you would be the solution."

"Stop talking and hurry up and move."

"Pushy are we?"

"I said shut up."

"Fine!"

He pulled out almost completely an thrust back in quickly and easily, repeating the process over and over again. I moaned with Andre in perfect harmony. Andre wasn't that cold anymore and the more he fucked me the more warmer his dick was. The squishing and slapping of our love making and our moaning were the only sounds left in the house. I felt my climax almost reach me knowing Andre would be the same. So I came, wetting Andre even more and felt the orgasm hit me roughly. My husband followed, filling up my womb with his seed. Andre collapsed onto my body and rested his head on my cool breasts, using them as an ice pack and pillow.

"Finally we can stop using condoms," I mumble between breaths.

"No shit, we're married," Andre mumbled against my breasts, to comfortable to lift his head up and talk.

"And I'm glad we are."

"And I think tricks are for kids not for married 22 year olds."

"Shut up, who gives a shit?"

"I do, you practically put a miniature Antarctica in my boxers."

"Stop exaggerating!"

"Well it felt like it."

"Oh be quiet Andre Harris you know you love me."

He chuckled and lifts his head leaning closer and giving me a peck on the lips saying, "You're right Tori Harris, I love you."

* * *

_**Okay, thanks you PVP for giving me the idea.**_

_**NinjaFlautist Out**_


	2. A Change

Hi readers. I changed the story title from Biofreeze to Tricks are For Kids because it fits it more.

NinjaFlautist Out


End file.
